Namanja
Terra Monsters Found *Mothball *Bullibee *Tomaling *Racket *Tortipous *Alistinker *Krabken *Snozo *Hoodwink *Oddcat *Equinair *Snailix *Grynn *Foxpaw *Swinx *Joltermite *Wolvus *Moxtail Find the Tailor Now that you’re on the outskirts of Namanja, head south soon you’ll bump into a pretty cool looking guy called Fonzarelli. We’re wanting to gain access to the town but we want to be pretty sneaky about it! So tell Fonzarelli we’re looking to join the Namanja Rangers! He’ll point you in the direction of the tailor just up ahead. 1b Cadet Uniforms Taiyuna, is obviously a trusting kinda gal and will take your word for it that you are new Rangers and need uniforms. But unfortunatley she’s all out of uniforms and has no materials to make new ones! However if you were to defeat 6 braks and get some rock sediments for the dye then she’ll be able to make you some uniforms! As luck would have it the Braks along with some rock collectors are just off the path you just came from so head back up north 2 and get the materials! Once you have all the materials return to Taiyuna. Delivery Services It’ll take a moment for Taiyuna to make a couple of costumes for you and Zina, in the mean time do her a favor and deliver a package to Mahari just down the road 3. Be careful though, he’s a little weird and will battle just about anyone! Once you have given Mahari the package return to Yaiyuna 1b and your disguises will be ready! Once you have your disguises follow Zina into town 4a Recon Report You’ve done it! You’ve successfully infiltrated Namanja! Time to find out some intel on these schmucks. There’s 5 Namanja guards dotted around the town. Find them all and engage in conversation. The aim of this quest is to answer each guard’s questions correctly. If you get a question wrong they’ll dismiss you and you’ll have to start their conversation from the beginning. *4b Racket Trivia – Q1 Are you a new recruit? Answer = Yes. Q2 What type of Terra Monster is Racket? Answer = Earth. Q3 What Terra Monster does Racket have an advantage against? Answer = Ninevolt. Then ask for line up. *4c Garth Timbleweed (Insults, the idea in this conversation is select the right comeback for his insult) – Q1 I once owned a Brak that was smarter than you. Answer = It must have taught you everything you know. Q2 I’ve spoken to Gorillamps that are more polite than you! Answer = I’m glad to hear you attended your family reunion. Then ask for line up. *4d Mothball Fan – Q1 What do Mothballs evolve into? Answer = Fluster. Q2 What type of Terra Monster is Mothball? Answer = Earth. Then ask for line up. *4e Loyalty Test – Q1 Where are you from? Answer = Namanja. Q2 Who is your biggest enemy? Answer = The Mishi. Then ask for line up. *4f Alistinker Test – Q1 Do you like Alistinkers? Answer = YES! Q2 What do Alistinkers evolve into? Fouligator. Then ask for line up. Great now you have all the information that Makeena will need to make an attack on the town. Return to Zina 4a Report Back to Makeena 4AZina will tell you to give all your information to Makeena, he’s still back at Trail one so head to Trail 1! Surprise Attack Mekeena will inform you of the plan of attack. He’s trusted you and Zina to strike an outpost when the fire work signal is set. Head to the outpost 5 When you see the fire works you will engage in battle! TO THE HQ 6You’ve defeated the outpost it’s time to press on in the attack, don’t let the Namanjans regroup! Head to their HQ! DEFEAT THE NAMANJAN TRIBE 7On the steps to the Namanjan HQ you’ll see Zina, none of the Mishi rangers have made it to the HQ yet, they must be held up in their battles. It’s up to you now, Zina will hold the entrance. Head inside and defeat all the Namanjans you find! Seek Guidance Defeating the Namanjans doesnt give you the satisfaction you were looking for… There’s more to this than meets the eye. Find Zina by the caves and head in! SIDE QUEST: Kofi's Recruits Find Kofi in Namanja and help him with his business… if you want to! He’s near the center of town. He’ll ask you to travel south into the forest to convince a group of rebels1b to join him. Category:Terra Monsters 2: Land of Afer